iMarry A Dork
by MidnightVendetta
Summary: Sam and Freddie get an unusual assignment in Family Sciences. With the kids, couples, and confusion, will Seddie ever realize they belong together? They'd better, or else this next school year is gonna be hell on Earth.
1. iGet Assigned A Dork

Hey guys, so this is my first iCarly fanfic. I got this idea when I was thinking about my assignment for Family Science. We have to take care of an artificial baby for a day, and we get a grade on how we do taking care of it. I hope you guys like the story!

Okay, so hey ! I know it's been a while since I've worked on this story (like, three years ! jeez...) but I've had a lot on my plate since then. I haven't been able to have much free time, let alone think of ideas for this story. I'll be happy to let you know, though, that I am back (for the most part) and will continue this story how I see fit, which means I have to go back over this and rewrite a ton, but it will get done. I hope you guys like the new-and-improved story, and without further ado, iMarry A Dork ! (:

* * *

Sam's POV

"Alright class. I know I promised you that we could do a baby simulation, but the artificial babies have all been loaned out to the National Baby Tech. Foundation for the rest of the year, so we had to come up with something else." Mrs. Delinco, our Family Sciences teacher told us. I groaned. Who wanted to do more work? That baby simu-whatever was supposed to be an easy A! My first ever. Le sigh.

"I have come up with something just as exciting, and much more challenging." Again, the entire class groaned. Except Freddork. He leaned forward in his seat, brushing his slightly longer brown hair out of his excited chocolate colored eyes. "I have assigned you in pairs, and you will have to become a married couple for six months." Several eyes widened and jaws hung to the floor. I know mine did. "I will also be taking you to the Adoption Center and having you each choose a child, aged ten months to three years, that you will have to take care of for said six months. You will, basically, be the child's foster parents for this year." I glared at my favorite (a.k.a. least hated) teacher. What nub was I assigned to, Martha? It had better not be Gibby. I will kill him.

Miranda Bellios raised her hand.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Mrs. Delinco, what does being a 'married couple' imply? Do we have to, you know, live together or anything?"

I glanced around the classroom at all the faces anxiously awaiting the teacher's answer. I was stuck with a sudden thought. If it _was_ Gibby, I'd be stuck living with him and a brat for six months. I glared anxiously at the demon teacher, awaiting her answer. Where was the ham when I really needed it?!

"Yes Miranda. You will have to live together, like any married couple does." Cries of outrage filled the room, along with a few nervous giggles and laughs. "I have taken the liberty of renting enough apartments at Bushwell Plaza to accommodate all the new families. They are all three bedroom, since you are strictly prohibited from sleeping in the same bed, though there will be no adult chaperones, other than when I come to check on you on the Friday of every week. You will also have to fill out a report on the experience, and whether it helped you prepare for family life." The class sat in stunned silence.

"Okay, if that's all the questions for right now, I would like to give you your 'spouse's' name." The devil in disguise glanced around the room, and since there were no hands raised, started to list the couples. "Miranda Bellios with Gibby Gibbson, Vanessa Gilday with Lucas Nordstrom, Natalie Pazinka with Matthew McConegue, Carly Shay with Jake Vorhees…" Mrs. D droned on and on. Hey look, Carls got her crush. I turned to look at her and she and Jake were smiling at each other and blushing. Pfft. They'll be together by the end of the second week.

"Amanda Dinkinson with Reuben Alderman, Samantha Puckett with Fredward Benson, Wendy Soletsky with Jonah Neergard,…" wait, wait, wait, woah. Back up there psycho.

"_What?! _You put _me_ with _her/that!?_" I screamed, apparently at the same time as the nub, and broke Mrs. D's concentration.

"Ms. Puckett, Mr. Benson, do you have a problem with the arrangement?" Our teacher said, narrowing her eyes and switching her eyes between the both of us. "Because if you do, you can both drop out and get an F in the project, which is your only major project this year."

Even I knew that was bad. I looked at Freddie, who was looking back at me. The nub's face was white as my cat, Frothy, and I'm sure mine was too. We both swung our heads around to face the red-headed demon that now reminded me of Ms. Briggs and shook our heads.

"Good. Now go stand next to each other and be quiet. Actually, everyone follow their example. Go sit next to your partners." She clapped her hands to get us to hurry. "Oh, and I have already gotten your parental permission, so no, you cannot play that card."

I made a face. I had hoped that at least Mrs. Benson would throw a fit and not allow her little Freddikins to go through this.

"Mr. Benson and Ms. Shay," she continued as we settled into our new seats, "since you both already have apartments at Bushwell Plaza, you will be permitted to live in your own homes. Carly, Spencer will be living with his friend, is it Socko? And Freddie, your mother will be taking a vacation to visit your family in Santa Barbara." At 'Santa Barbara', everyone stared at Freddork, who's face had gone from Frothy-white to tomato red in the minute she had been explaining.

Freddie's family has enough cash to spring for a house in Santa Barbara? Huh. I always knew I'd marry rich.

"Class!" The demon shouted over the conversations that had started. "Now since this is the last period of the day, Principle Franklin has given you all permission to leave early."

The class erupted into excited conversation again, and she had to yell to get everyone's attention back on her.

"Now, I want all of you not to dilly-dally, but go home and pack for your stay at Bushwell." The class groaned, and she paused for a moment before continuing. "Your assignment starts tomorrow after school. During school hours tomorrow, we will be at the Adoption Center, choosing your children. Yes, you may choose more than one, but no more than three."

I'd forgotten about that. How the ham was I supposed to keep check of kids plus the nub? How could I not kill the thing? Oh well, Freddork would keep me from doing that.

I glared around the room, daring anyone to comment. Smartly, they didn't.

"You're dismissed." The she-demon smiled brightly at the class, making her way out of the room and to the teacher's lounge across the hall. I turned to Freddie, and everyone else turned to us.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing to see here people. I'm just gonna go set a trap for the teacher, anyone wanna help?"

We tried to come up with something, but everyone just had too much on their mind after the bombshell that had just been dropped on us. Even me, and I was usually the mastermind behind everything. After about ten minutes of failing to come up with a prank, we all shuffled out of the classroom and to our lockers to go home. Carly, Freddie, and I were the last three out of the classroom, which was okay, because our lockers were right next to it. Well, except for the nub's, but who cares about that?

"Sam." Carly sighed as we said goodbye to Freddie and opened our lockers. "I know how hard this is gonna be on you, but just do as you're told, and you'll make it through. Do you need help packing?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, throwing everything I needed into my backpack. "I can just borrow your stuff from you if I forget to pack anything. Or can we not do that, now that we're 'married people'?" I poured on the sarcasm pretty thick.

"Yeah, yeah, Puckett. I'll see you later?"

"You got it, Carls. See you later."

After I got my three-year-old sister Sarah from daycare and walked home, I made her a snack and brought her up to my room so that I could watch her and pack for the assignment.

I emptied my entire closet into a duffel bag and played with my Sarah for a good two hours, waiting for Melanie or my mom to get home. I was going to miss her. She was basically the only member of my family that I actually liked.

In the middle of us watching Blues Clues, I heard the door slam downstairs and sighed, assuming that it was Melanie. I left Sarah giggling and clapping her hands at the TV and went into the kitchen, where I knew Melanie would be making something to eat. I found her making a ham sandwich, embracing her Puckett side for once.

"Hey Mel, I'm sleeping over Carly's tonight and Sarah's in the living room watching Blues Clues," I told her. "Oh, and can you tell Mom I have to talk to her when she gets home from work?"

She nodded and I picked up my duffle bag, kissed Frothy and scratched him behind his ears, kissed Sarah goodbye, said goodbye to Melanie, who at that point was watching TV with our sister, and left the house, going to my old blue Ford truck.

We stayed up watching Girly Cow until…10 o'clock. Carly's stupid 'reasonable bedtime'. I didn't complain that much though…tomorrow the stupid assignment begins, I move in with Freddie, and I get to have kids. Oh joy.

* * *

Okay, so that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if I should continue! I'm open to suggestions, and I still need to come up with how many kids, guys, girls, both, and personalities. I need help! Please review, cuz every one counts. =)


	2. Author's Note :P

Hey guys! Vendetta here (; Well, I just got reminded of this story, and I really want to continue it. I looked back over it, and I realized that I needed to revise it, so I did! AND, I know a while ago I had another chapter in the making for this story (and a really good one, too!) but it got deleted because my computer spazzed and crashed! (which is also another reason why I haven't updated in forever) Never fear, though, because I have a new computer, and the updates will now commence! I will try to update as soon as possible, and an actual pattern of updates will have to be determined later, because I'm about to start my junior year in high school and I'm gonna be hella busy! I'll try my best to update as often as possible, though. Thanks for sticking by this!

~MidnightVendetta


End file.
